Events Idea Forum
Here is the database for ideas for new events. The specifications you need to fill out are: * The name of the event * The story of the event * The monsters in the event (if there are new monsters, put them in the latest Monster Idea Forum) If it is a maze, put the keys required to unlock the monsters You can create: * Mazes * Progressive islands * Races * and more! BELOW THIS MESSAGE, YOU CAN CREATE YOUR OWN EVENT Battle Royale Omega Story: Gamemaster has recently made a new type of Battle Royale. This time, he is inspired by the many groups in Monster Legends that work together. So, he has invited all the Monster Masters to his first team challenge: Battle Royale Omega. Battle Royale Omega is the first form of team combat where Monster Masters have to cooperate and work together. Gamemaster hopes that these competitions will bring Monster Masters together and new alliances. Alea iacta est! Battle Royale Omega Information: Battle Royale Omega is basically a team version of the original Battle Royale. 7 players, each with one monster, are pitted against one another in the fight for ultimate victory. Winning will grant each player a set amount of rewards depending on how how much damage they do compared to everyone, how much damage they take compared to everyone, and how many turns of status effects they applied compared to everyone. The Opulence is unarmed, equipped with the Default Plating, and has no passive abilities during Battle Royale Omega. It is also a borrowed Opulence, and it does not affect your Opulence in any way, shape, or form. Other than that, the same rules apply to Battle Royale Omega and Battle Royale. Monsters are revived in 4 turns, the game is 5 minutes long, the game uses Battle Royale Energy, etc. Battle Royale Delta Story: Introducing Gamemaster’s latest challenge: Battle Royale Delta! This 3 on 3 version of Battle Royale is more challenging, more deadly, and of course, more rewarding! It is only available to those who have earned Gamemaster’s favor though. Victory rewards more trophies than usual, and once you lose, your Battle Royale Delta privileges are taken from you for a day. So, grab your dream team, grab your Opulence, and prepare for combat! Alea iacta est! Battle Royale Delta Information: Battle Royale Delta is a much more rewarding and a much riskier spin-off of the original Battle Royale. In order to go into Battle Royale Delta, you must have completed the quest Chosen by Gamemaster and have Gamemaster hatched. Although they require the same type of Energy, Battle Royale Delta is a 3 on 3 battle instead of 7 on 7, and instead of being revived in 4 turns, monsters are revived in 3. Battle Royale Delta games also are shorter. They are only 3 minutes long. Battle Royale Delta rewards the victor with Gems and more Metal Scraps than the normal Battle Royale. If you lose a Battle Royale Delta match, you’re Battle Royale Delta privileges will be revoked for 24 hours. In Battle Royale Delta, special moves are not banned, you have only 3 seconds to move or else the next monster will go, and Opulences will take 50% more damage for every monster that is dead. Battle Royale Delta games require Battle Royale energy. Monster Legends Battle Royale (BTW, this is not an event for Monster Legends. Instead, it is an idea for a new mode of battle). Story: A new man has arrived to Monster Legends. He is known as Gamemaster and he is hosting a dangerous competition for all Monster Masters. He calls it “Battle Royale” and it brings a new mode of combat to Monster Legends. Using technology from the trillions of other dimensions and universes that converge onto the Monster Legends world, Gamemaster made a building known as the Opulence. Acquiring an Opulence is pricey, but it is worth it. The rules of Battle Royale are simple, destroy the enemy’s Opulence in five minutes and win. Alea iacta est! Battle Royale information Monster Legends Battle Royale is a new, revolutionary mode of combat. It is a 7 on 7, 5 minute long battle between monsters, and monsters are revived after 4 turns. Special moves are banned from Battle Royale, and you have only 8 seconds to use a move or else the next monster will go. In order to win a Battle Royale match, you must destroy the enemy Opulence in 5 minutes. If the 5 minutes are up, the player with the Opulence with the most health left wins. Damage to the Opulence increases when more enemy monsters are out of commission. Be wary though, both Opulences have the ability to fight back against monsters even when there are no monsters to protect it. Opulences do not automatically repair after each match. Damaged and destroyed Opulences can be repaired for a price, and after some time, your Opulence will be back at full health. It is highly suggested that you don’t fight with a damaged Opulence because it will put you at a disadvantage. After your Opulence is destroyed, you must repair it in order to fight in Battle Royale once again. If you want to know what the Opulence can do, check out the Buildings Idea Forum. Battle Royale games require Battle Royale Energy which is much like Multiplayer Energy, only it can stack up to 7 times. Battle Royale games are live, and there is a matchmaking time that matches you up with a player of similar trophy level. Winning rewards the victor with Metal Scraps, Gold, and a Roulette spin. The amount of rewards depends on your League, The trophy count of Battle Royale is directly connected to the trophy count of normal Multiplayer battles. Every Multiplayer season will also award you with special Battle Royale rewards that can be used to upgrade your Opulence and Battle Royale chests with special rewards. Summit of the Force of Elements Maze Story Ragnarok is causing terror not just for the Warmasters but for all the other monsters. Makugan is also causing terror and destroying the present balance. The Warmasters are now forced to summon the guardians of the force of elements and two very powerful guardians, the first is called Ifrit and has the power of the flame and the second is Terragaias who possess powers of the earth. Will these monsters be able to take down Ragnarok? Only time will tell. Paths: First Path: Furhem Second Path: Salamander Third Path: Mothman (one key) Fourth Path: Tempest (two keys) Fifth Path: Frostbite (three keys) Sixth Path: Terragaias (four keys) Seventh Path: Ifrit (five keys) Running Time: 16 days Path to Mordor Island The Good Legions are on a quest to destroy the puppet of Saulot, The Dark Lord, but they need to travel to the Isle of Mordor to destroy him as he hides there with his evil henchmen and minions. That place is dominated by evil and the monsters that inhabit it have been consumed by the path to evil and will destroy even their own troops for their own benefit. One of them is an orc known as Drork who is an outcast from Orc Island as he threatened to take down Borjork. He then he joined up with The Dark Lord. The other is a warrior who wants good but went on a path of darkness, and so then became neither alive nor dead. This deadly combo is here to stop the Good Legions in there tracks due to the darkness in them. First: Everanae Second: Firesque 15 Drork cells Third: Greedy Dragon Fourth: Borjork 10 elementium Fifth: Drork Sixth: Noctumbra 120 Drork cells 120 Noctumbra cells 150 Drork cells 150 Noctumbra cells Soldiers of War Maze Story of the Event: The Futuristic Worlds are full of heroes as well as villains. There are those that support the Galactic Confederacy and those that don't. In their secret base located in the wastelands of Earth, Unit: 481, Pihlaini and Agent are planning how to exact there revenge against Baax and his group. Agent just killed Dygoras and Baax is not happy about it. So, he sent a message to the Galactic Confederacy to send their best soldiers to kill Unit: 481 and his team. The soldier that they decided to send was a veteran from Panther Squadron named Garrison. Garrison is hunting for Unit: 481, but Unit: 481 is clever. He will find a way to stop Garrison and make sure that his robot army finishes their mission: to destroy humanity. Monster Paths Hyperion (no keys needed) Herr Komissar (no keys needed) Sergeant Hull Head (2 keys needed) Gelotron (3 keys needed) Garrison (4 keys needed) Agent (5 keys needed) Kaih's Hell Fortress Maze Story of the Event: Dark times have come to the Fire army. Lucifire has come back to reclaim the army, Saulot is tormenting the troops, and Darmith's Bodyguard has been nerfed. Darmith hired Kaih the Eradicator to save the fire army and built a fortress for him, where he, his warrior pet Megarexsus, and his admin Automagsar now reside. However, during the Fortress's construction, the construction workers unearthed Kaih's old robot squire Automaradicator. With Kaih's new soldiers, they are bound to save the Fire army from utter destruction. Monster Paths Ipug (no keys needed) Automagsar (no keys needed) Burning Rogue (1 key needed) Megaosteum (2 keys needed) Globrush (3 keys needed) Automaradicator (4 keys needed) Megarexsus (5 keys needed) Edmontonia's Coral Reef Progressive Island Story A group scientists have found a coral reef with amazing creatures! A giant cuttlefish, a large suicidal sponge, jellyfish women, and more. But the scientist have found a giant odd purple fish that seems to be the apex of this area. All the animals in this coral reef has one thing in common. They're all big and a majority of them want to eat them. (I can't come up with good stories) Content of the Island * Octocrush Rank 4 * Razfeesh Rank 2 * Soap Sam Rank 2 * Volray Rank 3 * Nidaria Rank 2 * Clarapiscis (A giant reddish yellow fish that looks like a green bird wrasse) Legendary/Light * 1000 Mersnake Cells * Multisarmis (A big cuttlefish) Legendary/Dark * Fartfish (A purple fish with a beak, very fat, name imply what it does.) * Turtle * 500 Turtle Cells+Warmaster point things Event lasts for 21 Days A following breeding event will come Volray + Thorder = Voltaik Octocrush + Razfeesh = Volray Clarapiscis + Lotan = Ihtiander Multisarmis + Goldfield = Privateer Morgan Famperium + Anton Acorne = Watinhart